Complicated Love
by newhallville29
Summary: John Cena,Randy Orton,Dave Bautista,Adam Copeland and Hunter Herst Helmsley are best friends and so are Trish Stratus,Stacy Keibler,Torrie Wilson,Amy Dumas and Stephanie Mcmahon.These 10 hate eachother but what happens when they realize they're in love?
1. Losers

Complicated Love

Summary:John Cena,Randy Orton,Dave Bautista,Adam copeland(edge),and

Hunter Herst Helmsley(paul levesque i know)are best friends so are Trish Stratus,

Stacy Keibler,Torrie Wilson,Amy Dumas(lita),and Stephanie Mcmahon.These 10 hate

eachother but what happens when they realize they're actually in love?

''Losers''

It was backstage at moday night raw best friends Trish,Stacy,Torrie,Amy,and Stephanie were sitting at a table talking. ''Okay girls i've got the latest gossip''said a very excited Stacy.''Alright spill already''said an anxous Torrie.''Guess who Dawn,Christy,Candice,Jackie,and kelly have crushes on? ''who,who,and who''said Stephanie.''John,Randy,Dave,Hunter,and Adam''answered Stacy.''What those losers''said amy. yep stacy said.''Those guy's are such jerks''said Trish. ''No we aren't ''said a new voice.The voice belonged to none other than john cena and right at his side were his friends.''yes you guys are you bothered us from the day we met you ''said an aggravated Trish.Trish secretley didn't think john was that much of a jerk she had a little crush on him.''so you girls are bitches ''john retorted ''yeah can you teach us the basics in bitch fit 101''randy said.All the guys laughed,the girls galred. ''You know what Randy you guys are complete losers and any woman to sleep with you would have to be retarted''said an angered stacy and with that the girls walked away unaware that they were falling into the guys secret plan.

hope you enjoyed first chap!will be updated soon!


	2. Video Camera

Video Camera

Trish, Stacy, Torrie, Amy, and Stephanie were all in the women's locker room talking about how much they hate the guys. ''Can you believe those idiots!' exclaimed a furious Trish. ''Yeah I can they always act like jerks and they have some nerve calling us bitches! ''yelled an offended Stacy.' Look girls we need to get our minds of those buffoons'' said Torrie trying to calm Stacy and Trish while Stephanie and Amy were just watching already knowing that Trish and Stacy wouldn't calm down.' we can't calm down!' yelled both Stacy and Trish. Stacy and Trish kept on screaming as Torrie kept saying take a deep cleansing breath. Amy and Stephanie finally got tired of all the noise. ''SHUTUP!'' Yelled both Amy and Stephanie. Suddenly the room got quiet. 'Listen girls even though the guys always piss us off we need to learn how to ignore them 'said a very settle Stephanie. ''Alright let's begin by saying some of the things we like about the guys'' said Stephanie. ''How is that going to help us try and ignore them?' questioned Stacy. 'Well while the guys are pissing us off we can think about all the good things we like about them to ignore their stupidity' answered a confident Stephanie.' So let's begin since it was Stephanie's idea I think it's only fair she goes first' said Amy. 'Trying to avoid going yourself huh'' chuckled Torrie. ''No' Amy answered quickly. ''Well Hunter is HOT, talented, funny, and well that's all I got' said Stephanie. ''Alright alright my turn'' said Stacy ''I like that Randy's extremely HOT, he has great in ring skills, has a great sense of humor, and he's HOT'' said Stacy. ''My turn'' said Torrie. ''Wow where do I start he's(Batista)a beast just imagine how good he would be in bed, he could just chase you down and-''Torrie your turn is over'' said Stephanie ''What why?'' Torrie asked ''Because you're getting a little- ''a lot'' Amy corrected ''specific'' Stephanie finished. ''Alright let me sum it up Adam's hot, sexy and stuff'' said Amy ''Trish your turn'' said Stephanie. ''Let me see John's dreamy baby blue eyes, amazing body, beautiful smile and who could forget his dimples, I wonder how long his penis is'' Trish finished ''OH! c'mon can't you girl's construct a productive conversation'' Stephanie acted shocked. ''I know you think about how long hunter's penis might be'' said Trish

The girls continued with their conversation not noticing the hidden video camera the guys placed in their locker room.


	3. Stuckwith you

Chapter 4:Stuck...with you

It's Monday Night Raw the guys are sitting at a table talking. ''Guys guess what I found out

Jeff Hardy,Christian,Matt Hardy,Chris Masters,and Jericho have a thing for our women''. said

an angered John cena. ''what!'' said an even angrier Randy orton. ''who likes who?'' asked Dave(batista). ''Well Matt has a thing for amy(lita),Masters has a thing for Torrie,Jericho has a thing for steph,Christian has a thing for Stacy,and that bastard Jeff has a thing for Trish''. John answered

''You know what's ironic we all have matches against those idiots and I'm going to destroy

Matt tonight I mean who does he think he is making moves on Amy that's my job''said Adam(edge).''you're right man I'm going to destroy jericho''said Hunter(triplehhh).

Meanwhile the girls are in trish's locker room talking.''I have some bad news today girls''said trish.'' What is it did someone die?''asked Stacy. ''No Stace''answered trish.

It's just you guys remember when Stacy told us about how some of the divas had crushes on our men''started trish ''Well their not the only ones,some of those dumb diva search girls have crushes on the guys too''

''Which ones'' asked steph.''Melena likes Randy,Rebecca likes Adam,Maryse likes Dave,Jen likes Hunter,and that skank JT likes John.''said trish

''We'll just have to deal with them later because tonight we have matches against the divas that like our men''said Amy

''You're right we have to concentrate tonight''said Torrie

Later that night all the guys won their matches and all the girls won theirs too.

The girls were walking down the hall getting ready to leave when all of a sudden all the

lights went off.''What in the hell is going on''said steph.''Don't ask me I don't know''said Stacy

Out of no where the guys walked out.''Oh no not them''said John ''shutup''said trish

''I don't need to shut up''said John.From John and Trish arguing it made all the girls and all the guys argue.Until they heard a high pitch scream

Then out walked the divas that had crushes on the guys and the diva search finalists that had crushes on the guys and to make matters worse the superstars who had crushes on the girls walked out.''This is gonna be one heck of a night''said Randy


	4. Chapter 4:Spin the Bottle

(an:so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in what seems like an eternity but good thing i'm back and ready to role)

Chapter 4: Spin the Bottle

''Would you please stop yelling!'' john yelled as he covered his ears from all the noise

''What in the hell is going on here Cena?'' Jeff asked with a hint of attitude

''Nothing besides the fact that were all stuck in this dumb arena'' john said with a hint of attitude in his voice also

''Listen this situation isn't going to get any better by us arguing with each other'' matt spoke up hoping john and Jeff would listen''

After a while of just sitting down in complete silence Stacy spoke up. 'Do you guys want to play a game?''

''What type of game is it going to be stace?'' Amy asked. ''Knowing Stacy probably nothing good'' Randy said with a chuckle.

''Go to hell randy'' Stacy said. ''Anyway I just so happen to think that we should play spin the bottle and before anyone asks I have one right here.''

''I think that's a great idea Stacy.'' Christian said while he stared at her

''you're only saying that just to be agreeing with my woman' Randy said with slight anger in his voice

''For the last time Randy I am not your woman'' Stacy said

''yeah Randy why have her when you can have me' Christy said in a slutty manner

''Listen let's just get on with this game'' Trish said sorta annoyed

''Yeah Trish is right'' Jeff said

''Shut up hardy why try hittin' on my woman when you know she doesn't want you'' John said.Jeff didn't respond to what he thought was stupidity.

After a while of of arguing with each other again the game finally got under way.

''Alright JT it's your turn to spin'' Stephanie said

JT spinned the bottle and out loud kept saying hope it lands on john

This annoyed not only Trish but Dawn Marie too.

'' Shutup'' both dawn and trish said in unison.

Once the bottle stopped it landed on Jericho.

'' Crap'' JT said under her breath although it was clear to everyone what she had said

JT leaned in along with Chris and locked lips in what to them was a boring kiss but sizzling to every body else

'' Trishy it's your turn'' Stacy said with a grin.

''Alright,alright'' Trish said as she spinned the bottle secretly hoping it would land on John

Once the bottle stopped it landed on John Trish wanted to scream with excitement but held back.

''I want to kiss in the closet'' Trish said not wanting anyone to see her kiss John

''But that's no fun'' Torrie complained

''Well so be it'' Trish said as she pulled John into the nearest closet by his hand

''Listen trish said to john I don't want to kiss you as much as you want to kiss me but- Trish was cut off once John smashed their lips together.

John didn't expect for Trish to kiss back but was surprised when she did.

Trish shot her tongue into john's mouth and started to suck on his. John then took Trish's shirt off and threw it on the closet floor.Trish did the same with John's. Were they going to have closet sex right then and there?


End file.
